Lightning
by Basilnose
Summary: When you look at Hayleigh you see a normal girl. But she is far from normal. She has the trademark gold eyes of the goddess and the powers to boot. She has made mistakes and she is determinded to make up for them. OCXWally West
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my superhero story that I have been working on for awhile. Enjoy!**

I lay in my bed under my warm covers. Suddenly I heard "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk start to play on my alarm clock. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow.

Why did I have to get up?

And why did the weekend have to end?

"Raise Your Glass" continued to play and louder. I groaned and turned to click the off button. The silence was welcomed. My muscles were so freaking sore. I pushed away the covers and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and sure enough my torso was covered in bruises plus a blood stained cloth around my arm. I frowned at my reflection. My chocolate brown hair was a rat's nest on top of my head. And my eyes seemed like they were glowing, which they probably were.

Because of my eyes everyone thought I was a freak. And I guess I can't blame them since my eyes are the color of gold. Not green, not brown, not hazel, or blue but yellow.

Yeah most people avoid me because I don't look like them which pisses me off. The only people who have ever loved me were my parents but their dead and my three best friends Bobby, Naomi, and Sage.

I took a shower, turning the knob until it pointed straight at the 'H'. The water was blistering hot but I didn't care. The almond and mango scent of my shampoo filled my nose. A few minutes later I stepped out of the shower. My pale skin was red from the hot water. I could see waves of heat rolling from my shoulders before they disappeared into the air.

I got dressed as quickly as I could. My hair was still soaking wet but I didn't care. It would dry into its perfect waves soon enough. I opened my bathroom door with a wall of stream following me. I glanced at my bed for a moment and screamed. Sitting on my bed was a skinny black haired guy with big blue eyes grinning at me.

"Good morning, Hayleigh", he grinned.

I balled up my wet towel and threw it at his head. "Bobby, what the hell!"

"Oh well aren't you just a big ball of sunshine", he chuckled, dodging the towel.

"Shut up"

Bobby tossed the towel into the hamper. He walked towards me and gave me a hug. I winced in pain. Bobby pulled away and raised an eyebrow but I wouldn't meet his eyes. He lifted up my green tank top a few centimeters and saw a huge bruise near my stomach.

"Hayleigh", Bobby whispered, "Sweetie"

I pulled my shirt down, covering the bruise. "Don't worry Bobby. It's nothing"

"It sure doesn't look like nothing", Bobby grumbled. He folded his arms across his chest and glared.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please stop acting like my mother"

He continued to glare at me and shouted. "Well someone has to since you keep putting your life in danger!"

I flinched slightly. I hated when people were mad at me. Especially my friends. They were basically my family and I didn't want to lose them. They actually cared and loved me.

"I'm sorry, Bobby", I whispered.

He gave me a small hug only this time much more gently.

"It's okay just when you're fighting criminals please try to be more careful"

I hugged Bobby tighter. He was my best guy friend who also happened to be gay. I had met him and our two other friends Naomi and Sage during high school. We had all been misfits. We didn't belong in any of the clique groups. So we banded together and formed our own group.

Soon after we became friends Bobby, Sage and Naomi found out about my powers. I expected them to run away screaming but they didn't. Naomi said that she didn't care if I had super powers. I was still Hayleigh and I was still her best friend.

Bobby and Sage agreed with her. And here we are four years later and closer than ever. Bobby pulled away from the hug and smiled at me. He grabbed my backpack and handed it to me.

"Come on or we'll be late for school"

I grinned and pulled my arms through the straps. I followed Bobby through my small apartment to the front door. I grabbed my keys and closed the door behind me.

**plz reivew :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Please don't tell Naomi or Sage about the bruises," I pleaded to Bobby, "If they find out they will kill me for sure"

Bobby chuckled. "They probably already heard about it on the news"

I groaned. "It was a small robbery though, nothing major"

"A robbery is a robbery, Hayleigh. It'll make the news"

He turned right heading for a large brick building that was part of the Central City College campus. The front was covered in ivy. The windows were all closed since the winter wind still bit at our cheeks even though it was mid- March. I longed for the warm summer breezes and the sand between my toes.

"Hayleigh!" Bobby's voice broke through my daydream. I blinked and widened my gold eyes at him.

"Sweetie, come on. We're gonna be late and Professor Hawthorne won't be happy"

I blinked again before hurrying after Bobby. We walked into the building which was crowded with people hurrying to their classes. Bobby and I pushed our way through the crowd towards the stairs. You always want to be on time to class when you're in college the last thing you want to deal with is a very pissed off college professor. Bobby and I sprinted up the two flights of stairs and into our classroom. All of the other college students looked up from their notebooks. I glanced towards the chalkboard and saw Professor Hawthorne staring at us. He held a piece of chalk in his hand.

He smiled at us. "Robert, Hayleigh, nice of you to join us. Have a seat. You're just in time for class"

I let out a small sigh of relief. I led the way up the steps towards the middle aisle of the seats. Two other girls sat in the aisle. One had light golden brown skin and thick golden brown hair. She had green eyes and a dazzling smile. The girl that sat next to her also had tan skin and huge brown eyes. Her thick black hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Naomi! Sage!", I grinned.

They both glanced at me and grinned.

"Hayleigh, Bobby, it's about time you got here," Sage grinned, her green eyes sparkled.

"Sorry", Bobby whispered.

We sat down at our desks and opened our books. Usually I pay attention in Professor Hawthorne's class but I wasn't really in the mood to hear a lecture about advanced cell division. So my mind wandered back to last night. The night I stopped the men from robbing the bank.

*Flashback*

"Argh!" I grunted as the man kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the hard pavement of the sidewalk. I heard a small crack that might have been my head. The man stood above me now and pointed his gun at my face.

"Sorry sweet heart no heard feelings", He was about to pull the trigger when I smirked at him. I spun around and took out the man's legs from underneath him. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and groaned in pain. I jumped up and kicked the gun away from the man's searching fingers. I punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

Someone punched me in the shoulder. I gasped in pain and spun around. The man's friend smirked and pointed a dagger at me. He threw it at my heart. I dodged it but it still cut my arm. I winched and felt the warm blood dripping down it.

The man pulled out another dagger, anger burned in his gray eyes. But before he could throw it I opened my palm and a huge lightning bolt shot out of it, hitting the man in the chest. He went flying through the air and slammed into a building wall. I heard a series of cracks and than the man fell to the ground, knocked out cold just like his companion.

I looked at the men for a moment. They reminded me of myself when I was the one robbing a bank. Even thinking about it made me feel guilty. I regretted everything I did in the past but hopefully I can make up for it now by doing good.

I ran into the shadows just as the police cars turned the corner.

*End of Flashback*

The bell ran, dismissing us to our next class. I blinked and saw Naomi smirking at me.

"Enjoy your nap?" She teased.

I glanced at Professor Hawthorne who was erasing all the notes on the chalkboard.

"He didn't notice I feel asleep did he?"

Naomi glanced over her shoulder and smirked again.

"No but we have a huge test on cell division in a couple of weeks"

I groaned. "Crap. I didn't take any notes either"

She giggled. "That's why the four of us are going to have study sessions"

Naomi glanced at Bobby and Sage who were patiently waiting for us by the door. We grabbed our backpacks and hurried out of the classroom. The rest of the school day went by in a complete blur. I would drift off into my daydreams and my teachers never noticed. Naomi and Sage promised they would let me copy their notes and help me with the homework. After daydreaming through eight classes, the last bell finally rang.

**plz review :) ~SARH~**


	3. Chapter 3

"We're free!" I shouted, sprinting down the sidewalk of Central City University. Sage, Naomi and Bobby ran after me, laughing. I collapsed underneath an old oak tree and breathed in the fresh air. The ground was slightly muddy because of all the melting snow. I was glad to see the sow disappear. I wanted the flowers to bloom and the world to be filled with life.

"Yeah but we have a ton of homework", Bobby grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "And you would much rather be shopping and flirting with straight guys than do homework"

He slapped my hand and chuckled. "You know me all too well, girly girl"

I laughed. "Well we have been best friends since sophomore year in high school"

Naomi and Sage sat next to me and opened their notebooks. They both studied their notes for a few minutes, silently. That wasn't a good sign. Whenever Naomi or Sage were silent for more than three minutes that meant they were annoyed or mad. Another minute passed when Sage closed her notebook and slightly smiled.

"Hey Naomi, did you see the news this morning?"

_I am so busted._

I stiffened and glanced at bobby who smirked at me. Naomi looked up from her notebook.

"Yeah", shed nodded, "Hey did you see the part about the robbery at the bank. They said a girl in a black costume stopped the robbers and she disappeared before the police got there"

They both glared at me. I grinned innocently and looked at my watch.

"Oh would you look at the time? I'm late for work"

I jumped up from the ground and hurried away.

"Hayleigh!" Sage and Naomi shouted after me.

I spun around and grinned. "Sorry guys but if I'm late I will be in some serious trouble"

"We're going to talk about what you did later Hayleigh!" Sage shouted.

I grinned wider and jogged out of the campus. I had a feeling my three friends were going to break into my apartment and try to conceive me to stop being a hero. Yeah like that was going to happen. I was born with my powers just like my mother and her mother, my grandma. I can control lightning and I can shoot lightning bolts out of my hands. Not to mention I can cover my body in enough electricity to make someone fly a couple hundred feet away from me.

My family has had these powers for hundreds of years. My mother told me a story about the origin of our family when I was little. I still remember every word of it after eleven years.

_Once upon a time there was a horrible storm. Thunder boomed and was said to be so loud that it made people go deaf. Lightning flashed everywhere and lit trees on fire. During the storm there was an old couple that had decided to go for a walk. They had ignored their neighbors who had warned them about the storm. The old man held his wife in his arms praying to the gods that they would survive the night._

_Suddenly there was another flash of lightning that struck the ground right next to them. The couple flinched and stared with wide eyes at the burning tree in front of them. They were both badly shaken. The man was about to led his wife away when they heard a baby start to cry. The woman pulled away from her husband and rushed to the burning tree. _

_Not far from the burning tree was a baby wrapped in a white blanket. The woman stooped the baby up into her arms. The baby had stopped crying and stared at the woman with big eyes the color of liquid gold. The woman smiled and carried the baby home with her husband._

_Years went by, the baby, whose name was Aaliyah, lived with the elderly couple in their small village. Everyone noticed that Aaliyah was a little different from the other village children. She had those gold eyes and sometimes she would badly shock the other children._

_One day, Aaliyah wandered off into the forest. She walked for a couple of hours until she came to a small field. In the small field was a to an old dead tree. Its' trunk and branches were completely burned and lifeless. She walked toward it and touched the dead bark._

_In a flash of light, Aaliyah was no longer in the forest but in a large golden throne room. At the head of the room sat a beautiful woman with gold eyes, like her, and dark brown hair. She told Aaliyah that she was the goddess of lightning and that she was her daughter._

_The goddess have her a lightning bolt shaped necklace and told her to never lost it because it would keep her powers under control. And in another flash of bright light, Aaliyah was back home. Like her real mother told her, Aaliyah never took the necklace off. She also kept her powers a secret from her family._

_Years went by and finally Aaliyah married a young man from her village and had many children, one girl and six boys. She lived a peaceful life with her family. She was never forced to use her powers. Until one day a horrible monster came to their village. The monster destroyed most of the village when Aaliyah finally decided that she had to use her powers. It was a long battle before the monster finally fell._

_Those who had seen the battle screamed in terror. They shouted that Aaliyah was a witch and that she must be killed. Aaliyah took her only daughter, Eden, and ran away. Her husband and sons had joined the mob to kill her._

_Aaliyah hid with Eden in the ruins of an old barn. In the barn she gave Eden her powers and the lightning bolt necklace. Aaliyah gave her daughter a hug and commanded her to run away and never come back._

_Eden obeyed her mother and ran for her life. She found a new home far, far away. She hid her powers from the people she loved and had a family of her own. She passed her powers down to her daughter and so on. We are known as the Daughters of Lightning._

I jogged down the sidewalk past the Central City Police Station when I ran into a strong muscular body. I grunted softly and fell to the ground on my butt. The guy I ran into also fell to the ground. The papers he had been carrying flew into the air and scattered around the sidewalk.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. I jumped up and rushed around picking up the papers. He stood up and caught my wrist. He spun me around to face him. He had bright red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it", he gave me a dazzling smile. My face turned bright red. I handed him back his papers before hurrying away. I glanced behind me and saw the redhead watching me walk away with a smirk on his face.

**plz review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

I slammed the door and dropped my backpack with a loud thud on the floor. The regulars stared at me before taking another sip of their beers. I hated working at the bar mostly because of my crappy boss. And my boss just isn't anyone-

"Hayleigh!"

She's my aunt.

Well she isn't really my aunt. She is my mom's step sister so that really makes her my step-aunt. Her name was Gwendolyn or just Gwen.

"Hayleigh!" Aunt Gwen shouted again. I rolled my eyes before hurrying into the back room.

"Yes Aunt Gwen", I had to try really hard to not growl or snap the words at her. If I did that would mean I would get a beer bottle thrown at my head. The backroom was dark and musty. There was only one window. The sunlight ran through the glass. If you looked into the light you could see all of the dust spinning and twirling in the air. In the middle of the room was an old desk that Aunt Gwen sat behind. Her wrinkly fingers wrapped tightly around her chair's armrests. And her pale brown eyes narrowed when she saw me.

"Where were you?" She asked in her crackly voice. Whenever I heard her speak an old ugly witch popped into my mind. I bit my lip hard to keep from laughing.

"School", I answered.

Aunt Gwen gave me an annoyed look. She didn't like that I was getting an education. She thought I didn't deserve to go to college among many other things. After my high school graduation I told her that I wanted to go to college. At first her answer was a flat out "No". But after a lot of pleading and a few tears here and there I was able to conceive her. Aunt Gwen was paying my tuition. So to pay off my debt I had to work at this rat hole.

"You're late", She hissed.

I glanced at my feet and mumbled. "Sorry"

"Just get to work. There are customers waiting"

I nodded my head and again bit my tongue. I turned and walked out of the small room. I kicked my backpack until it was underneath the bar. I squirted the tabletop with Windex and wiped it down until it was squeaky clean. There wasn't really anyone in the bar. Maybe a couple of the regulars who stayed here all day.

It was a really slow day as usually. I sat on a old ratty bar stool, the leather seat was full of holes and the stuffing was being pulled out. I opened my backpack and pulled out my homework. It was getting late by the time I was almost done. That's what I get for not paying attention in class. It was almost midnight when I heard the front door open. I looked up and my face turned red. The guy with the bright red hair walked in followed by a hot guy with black hair and blue eyes. I threw my books back into my bad and grabbed to beers. As I walked closer to the men my heart started beating faster and faster.

"Hi", I smiled.

The redhead looked at me and smiled. "Oh hey. We meet again"

My face got hotter as I handed them the beers.

"Here you go. These are on the house"

Both of the guys grinned and took the beers.

"So sweetie what's your name?' the black haired guy smiled.

I loved his eyes. They were a deep rich blue, like a pair of sapphires. His hair was jet black and messy. But personally I'm more into the redheads. When I was younger I had a crush on the actor who played Ron Weasley in the Harry Potter series.

I smiled back. "Hayleigh. What's yours?"

The black haired guy took my hand and kissed it.

"Kent. Conner Kent"

Very James Bond.

I blushed and pulled my hand away. The redhead chuckled and shook his head.

"It's nice to meet you, Conner"

A door banged open and Aunt Gwen screamed, "Hayleigh! Get back to work!"

I flinched and smiled at the redhead and Conner.

"Enjoy your drinks"

They smiled and nodded back at me. I turned and headed back to the bar. I ignored Aunt Gwen's glare and wondered how I would survived the rest of the day at this stupid bar.


	5. Chapter 5

"Um okay Artie. I think you've had enough for one night" I pulled the beer out of the blond man's hand. He blinked his sharp jewel blue eyes at me in shock. "Oh, come one Hayleigh"

Artie blinked again and swayed back and forth.

I smirked. "Artie, you're drunk"

"No I'm not"

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? Want to take a test?"

He shrugged. "Okay"

I walked from behind the bar. I stood a couple of feet away from him.

I smiled. "Okay. Walk in a straight line towards me"

Artie nodded and started walking towards me for the first four steps he was fine. But after the fifth step, he swayed to the side and fell to the ground. The whole bar burst out laughing. The loudest was from the guy with the red hair sitting across from Conner. I helped Artie up.

"That's it. No more beer for you"

He gave me a sour look before going to join his friends at their usual table. His friends also gave me annoyed looks but I ignored them. I went back to my spot behind the bar and doodled on a napkin. It was almost fifteen minutes later when I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Conner smiling at me.

"Can we get two more beers?" he asked.

"Sure", I grinned, grabbing tow beers and placing them on a small plastic tray. I balanced the tray on the palm of my hand and carried it above my head. I weaved my way through the tables and chairs. As I past Artie's table, suddenly I felt a foot stick out and trip me.

One second all I see is the dirty bar floor and then I'm staring into the deep green eyes of Conner's red haired friend. He grinned. His face less than a centimeter away from mine. Our lips just barely touching. My face burned. The redhead chuckled.

"Well hello there. I never got to properly introduce myself when you bumped into me earlier. And Conner was hogging the spotlight when we got here. He's a hopeless flirt. I'm Wally by the way"

Wally grinned at me. Our faces still close to each other and the whole bar was silent. So I had the feeling everyone was watching us.

"I'm Hayleigh", I grinned back at him.

He chuckled. "I know. I heard you when you introduced yourself to Conner, remember"

I blushed again and bit my lip. "Oh yeah"

"Hayleigh!" Aunt Gwen shouted. Her door banged open and she stormed out. I thought I could see smoke coming out of her ears. She stopped a few feet away when she saw me and Wally. I looked and saw how close you bodies were to each other. Wally's hand was around my waist, keeping me from falling into the mess of alcohol and glass that was on the floor.

She narrowed her dusty brown eyes and growled. "You little slut!"

I widened my eyes. I pulled myself out of Wally's grip and took a step towards her,

"Wait-", I muttered. I didn't get out the rest of my sentence because she slapped me. I hadn't been prepared so I didn't cover my skin in electricity. Aunt Gwen glared at all the men in the bar and growled.

"Get the hell out!"

She glanced at me and said in a much harder tone. "Hayleigh has some cleaning up to do"

**Hayleigh has a mean aunt doesn't she? Wally is a cutie and so is Conner :) Thanks for reading! I'll post up more soon!**

**~SARH~**


End file.
